Hidden
by toffeelola
Summary: Jess is engaged to Tony, only so she could go to college overseas, Joe and her are still sneaking around behind her parents back, will she every get it sorted and tell them who her real love is.
1. Chapter 1

Jess kicked the ball. It went into the net. She smiled. Jules kicked the ball next. The same thing happened. Practice never bored them though. Their dreams had finally come true. Jules even had a new American boyfriend while Jess had given her heart to her ex-coach back in England, Joe. Not that her parents knew, as far as they were concerned she was engaged to her best friend Tony.

"What are you going to do?" Jules asked as she changed into some casual clothes.

"I don't know, my parents are probably going to throw us an engagement party when I get back", I said as I bit my lip.

Jules grabbed the soccer ball and the two girls grabbed their respective gear before leaving practice. College had been going good for them so far, the two girls had received good grades throughout the year and were both excited to go back to England to see their families.

They got back to their room on campus about half an hour later and Jess immediately checked her email. Nothing, she sighed, she shouldn't have such high expectations, it was probably early morning over there and she had sent the message just before practice.

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Jules asked as she scanned the fridge for food.

"My turn to cook something, you're getting Indian food today, besides, my mum will be highly disappointed if she finds out I didn't cook any Indian meals while I was here", Jess said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, this is enough", jess said as she pulled the ingrediants out of the fridge.

Jules turned on the television which was set to WUSA, this had become a permanent fixture. She watched it while Jess cooked their lunch. They were good players and Jules was hoping to one day join one of the teams whilst Jess had her heart set on going back to England to join their new Pro team.

The phone rang in the midst of this and Jess quickly answered it. It was Tony he called to confirm that Jess' assumption was correct, her family would be throwing her an engagement party.

"What am I going to tell Joe?"

"You're smart, you'll think of something, anyway I have to go, Pinky's cooking lunch God help the poor thing, she burnt breakfast so here's hoping we can actually eat something for lunch", He told her, "See ya."

"Okay, bye", Jess said and she clicked the end call button. What if she actually had to marry Tony?

Jess finished cooking lunch and they both eagerly ate it, practice was a real energy drainer. Jess got up from her seat after she ate to check her email, sure enough, Joe had replied.

_Hey Jess,_

_Congrats on your win on Monday! I hope everything's going well. Tony told me about your engagement party. Yeah, I know the next team you're up against, they're quite mean at times and really up themselves, they should be a challenge but you'll have a good game. My surgery on my knee went well, the doctors said I should be able to play again soon, don't know whether or not they're right I guess I'll find out soon. Stay safe._

_-Joe_

"You coming tonight?" Jules asked as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"To where?"

"We're going clubbing remember?"

"Oh, okay, yeah I'll come", Jess told her.

Jess dressed in a light blue knee length skirt and a short light pink top. She did her hair similar to what she had done the night she had gone clubbing in Germany. She grabbed her makeup and made a dash to the bathroom before Jules could and applied it carefully, she had recently bought dark green contacts and put them on her eyes, with some hot pink lipstick applied lightly then covered in a layer of lipgloss and some eye makeup and foundation she was ready to go. The bright colours contrasted nicely to her dark skin and brought out the colour of the green contacts she was wearing.

"Jess, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Jules, you didn't scrub up too bad yourself either", Jess remarked.

"I wonder what Joe's reaction would be if you went out clubbing wearing this without him there", Jules smirked.

"He'd be fine with it", Jess stated as she folded her arms.

"Why don't we find out?" Jules said as she brought her phone out and went to go take a picture to send to Joe but Jess turned on her ninja skills and quickly went and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Why don't we just go?" Jess asked with a smirk, "if you're lucky you might even get your phone back."

"You're so unreasonable", Jules pouted and Jess broke out laughing, "What?"

"Do you know how ridiculous you look?" Jess asked between laughs.

"Fine, Lets go", Jules said smiling and dragging her laughing friend out the door.

They arrived at the club and met some members of the team they were pitted against for their next game. The captain greeted them but there was still hostility lingering through the air, some of the blonde Americans looked upon Jess with disdain, maybe because she was Indian.

"So, you think you can beat us?" Their captain asked as she sipped a glass with her small finger raised.

"Easy", Jules said nonchalantly and brushed her hair behind her ear with her hand.

"What about you, currymuncher?" The girl asked, allowing the racial insult to just slide of her tongue, just adding coal to the fire.

"Oh yeah, you dumb blonde Americans won't even know what hit you", Jess said and walked off, she hated it when people insulted her race, that had been the final straw for her back in England, causing her to finally allow tears to shed, she refused to let it happen this time, she didn't want to appear weak in front of the tea that they had to beat at their next game.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess walked nonchalantly down the sidewalk with her drunken friend. Jules had just a tad too much alcohol so they had left the bar earlier than they intended and Jess was almost carrying her friend back the two blocks to their apartment.

"Did you see the look on that guy's face when you said you were taken?" Jules said through chortled laughs.

"Yes Jules it was very funny", Jess said as she nearly tripped over herself, the street lights didn't do much justice on the pathway and Jess was losing her balance in these heels.

"it was hilarious!" Jules said as she leant on her smaller friend.

Jess brightened up when she saw their apartment block just ahead of them, she saw some of the girls from their opponent team walking away from the building and was curious to know what they were doing here. That's when she heard it, the continuous beeping of a fire alarm. She looked up to her apartment window and saw bright orange flames engulf the inside of the apartment, she stopped dead in her tracks. Had those girls set her apartment on fire? How had they even known where she lived? Maybe it wasn't them, she put the thought aside when she heard a fire engine blaring it's siren and speeding past them.

She dragged Jules across the street and went to go talk to the firemen. Jules hadn't realised what was going on yet, she was too drunk to see the reality of the situation. For all Jess cared or knew Jules just saw bright orange lights coming from the building.

It didn't take long for the fire crew to put out the fire and for the police to arrive to start investigating the arson. Jess told them not to bother asking Jules until tomorrow afternoon as she had no idea what was going on.

"So, tell me what you saw before you realised your apartment was on fire", the officer asked Jess.

"Well, we were walking back from a club and we saw some girls that we are supposed to be playing against in a footba- I mean soccer match in a few days were walking away from the building", Jess explained.

"Do you think they may be the ones who set your apartment on fire?"

"Possibly I mean, we met their coach in the club and we found out that the people in their team aren't necessarily what you would label as generally nice people."

"Okay, thank you."

Jess nodded in response and walked off before sitting down on the curb. She took her phone out of her purse and called Joe, considering it to be the wisest thing to do, he was probably coaching the girls team right now. It rang twice before he answered and Jess was relieved to talk to him.

"Hey Jess, what's up? It must be like past midnight where you are?" Joe asked, Jess only just realised how late it was, they left the club at about eleven but Joe was right it was past midnight, they had spent over two hours putting out the fire and asking questions, Jules had fallen asleep on the grass.

"Well, um, our apartment kind of burnt to a crisp", Jess explained hoping not to worry him too much.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, Jules and I weren't inside when it happened, we were out clubbing", Jess explained, "Thank goodness for insurance hey?"

"Yeah", Joe agreed, "Have you got a place to stay?"

"I think we could figure something out, if I can wake up Jules", She said with a smile, "She passed out in the yard about half an hour ago."

"Do you want me to tell your family?"

"No Joe, if they find out they'll drag me back to England no questions asked and you know what happens if they do that, my wedding gets sped up, I'd be married within the next two months, we're trying to delay it remember to find a way around it."

"Good point, I have to go now, the girls are starting to wonder why I'm taking so long, I'll call you back later okay?"

"Yeah sure, by, Love you," and with that Jess ended the call and sighed, she didn't want to wake Jules because she would probably already be developing a hangover but they had to find somewhere to stay.

She decided to grab her friends' phone and go through her contacts, calling the ones that she thought might let them stay a few nights. She had called maybe twenty people but each one of them grilled her for waking them up at this time of morning and hung up before Jess had time to explain what was going on. She looked over at her sleeping friend and sighed.

"I need to teach you how to make real friends, the kind that would let you stay at their place if yours burnt down."

She realised that there was one contact she hadn't called yet, it was their mutual friend James. She tapped on his name and the phone started ringing, she hoped that he would answer and let them stay. It rang once, twice, three, three times before he finally answered.

"Hello?" He asked with a groggy voice.

"Um, James it's Jess", She said, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he picked up her worried tone, Jess was tired now and just wanted to rest in her own bed, that's when she realised that it no longer existed, she wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself.

"Um, Jules and I, our apartment kind of got set on fire by somebody while we were out and we really need a place to stay for a while", Jess told him, holding her breath for his answer.

"Well, it's fine if you come and stay at my place, I can come and pick you up if you want", He offered, sounding more awake now.

"That'd be great, thank you so much James", Jess said with a smile.

"No worries, I'll be there in twenty minutes", He said and they simultaneously hung up.

Jess went over and woke up Jules. She seemed startled at first to realise that she had fallen asleep on the grass but Jess quickly explained the situation and Jules started crying, that's when James finally arrived to pick them up.


End file.
